Data centers and central offices typically use racks or cable trays to support data cables and other types of cables and wiring.
In some instances, the cables can be heat producing. For example, in Power over Ethernet (PoE) cables, electrical current is run to networking hardware over Ethernet data cabling. This produces heat. When cables that generate heat are bundled together, there can be some potential damages or dangers introduced.
What is needed is a way to route cables neatly while at the same time assisting in mitigation of heat.